1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tantalum condenser, and more particularly to a structure of a tantalum condenser as a leadless circuit part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A leadless circuit part is known. In the leadless circuit part, metallic terminal caps are attached to both ends of cylindrical (solid or hollow) material. Resistor, condenser, diode and jumper can be manufactured in the form of leadless circuit part. The shapes and sizes of these leadless circuit parts are substantially equal to each other so that they can be mounted on a printed circuit board by the same automatic mounting machine. Different structures were proposed for a tantalum condenser having substantially the same size and shape as other leadless circuit parts. These structures have merits, respectively. However, they are complicated in construction, and it is difficult to manufacture them. Or it is difficult to give them a predetermined capacitance. Further, there are some problems on finishing touches and reliability of the tantalum condenser.